


Going Rogue

by SPiderKIDDz (TheEliteGeek)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Government, Government Agencies, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/confort, Hydra (Marvel), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, Medical Torture, Panic Attacks, Plot, Plot Buildup, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SHIELD, Skrull(s), Sokovia Accords, Superhero Registration Act, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 06:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEliteGeek/pseuds/SPiderKIDDz
Summary: Thadeus Ross Discovers that Tony Stark has been harbring, funding, and supporting the mercanary known as Spiderman, aka, Queen's local Peter Parker. Through doing so Tony Stark  has clearly violated the Sokovia Accords. Thaddeus Ross will stop at nothing to eliminate the growing threat of both Ironman and Spiderman, and comes to a conclusion. Either Peter Parker Signs the Sokovia Accords and Tony Stark relinquishes his Ironman technology, or they will suffer the dire consequences of failing to comply.With both Hydra, and Skrull Impersonators invading New York, What could possibly go wrong?





	Going Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wertyujkl

“How are you doing over there, kiddo?” Tony asked peter from across the workshop.

Peter mumbled something under his breath quietly, focusing intensely on the remodification of his dispensing mechanisms on his web-shooters.

Tony waved the tool he was holding, “Earth to Parker, Hellllooooo?”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark! I’ve almost reconfigured the loadboard spring.” He replied.

“Sorry Pete, I’m blanking. What’s the matter with the loadboard spring?” Tony questioned.

“It will help the web-shooters work more efficiently and should better stabilize the web fluid!” Peter beamed, obviously proud of his discovery.

Tony looked up, obviously intrigued by his comment “Look at you go, I didn't even think of that Underoos. I’m impressed.” Tony gave him a reassuring clap on the back. He’s never been the best at ‘feelings’ but boy did he ever have a weak spot for the kid.

Tony pulled up a lab chair across from Peter, and began watching him work, “You know Pete, it takes a genius to impress a genius.”

“I’m not that good Mr. Stark, and I’m certainly not a genius.” He called back quickly.

Tony laughed, and Peter shifted his attention to him, curious as to why he found that comment of his amusing. “You know, I don’t just let anyone in my lab. But you? Peter Parker? You're welcome any time.”

Peter chuckled and rolled his eyes, “That’s because I’m a superhero.”

Tony shook his head, “Wrong.” He stated. “I have plenty of superheroes I could call if I want to you know, I have plenty of choices.”

Peter let out a quick hum, reshifting his attention back to the work at hand, “You sure you aren’t trying to get with my smoking hot aunt?”

Tony looked up, visibly shocked at Tony’s comment, yet oddly proud and satisfied at the same time. The look on his face suddenly shifted, his smile faltering, “Actually, Pete, you shouldn't make hot aunt jokes about your aunt. That’s a bit too far.”

Peter let out a roaring laugh, feeling super satisfied with the comeback. Boy did he get Tony good on that one. 

For the rest of the night, Tony and Peter continued to tinker. Tony assisted Peter occasionally, handing him tools and making suggestions to set the web-shooters to the perfect calibration level to ensure it's increased function. They sat and worked for what felt like minutes, but they both were aware of the passing hours.

After the successful modification of the web-shooters, and their brief testing session in the common room (God forbid Pepper found out that they broke her favorite vase in the process), Tony decided that now would be a good time to discuss Peters future as a hero and the impacts of the Superhero Registration Act.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, clearly out of his element. “Hey Pete, before you head home, there's something really important that I need to discuss with you.”

“Oh…. Ok.” Peter quickly picked up on the change of mood in Tony’s voice. He could tell this was serious. Peter glanced up at Tony, quickly finished packing his backpack and then plopped down on the couch beside him.

It was time for the talk. The Sokovia Accords, The Regulation of enhanced beings, and possibly the public release of his secret identity.

Peter had very recently turned sixteen, which meant that now he was no longer considered a minor in accordance to the law, and will be required to sign the Sokovia Accords, or, whatever sick punishment that will occur if he doesn't. 

Tony never wanted to find out the consequences of not signing but was painfully made aware of the capturing of the rogues and their imprisonment on the raft. He didn't want that for Peter, but he knew that it was up to him to decide whether or not he will comply, and as much as Tony wants him to sign he knows that ultimately the decision is solely up to Peter.

“Have you ever heard of the Sokovia Accords Peter?” Tony stated.

“Isn’t that the law that prevents the avengers from ‘assembling’ to save the world without the permission of the united nations?” Peter responded, confused about where the conversation was heading.

“That's the one.” 

After the Civil War style airport between the now disassembled avengers, the government quickly analyzed the scene for DNA to identify the other supers that were acting ‘dangerously’ without moderation from the government.

If Peter decides to go, rogue, he decides, so will he. There are no ifs, and, or buts. He’ll be there for the kid always. And besides, it's lots of fun heroing unrestricted by the government.

And so Peter and Tony discussed the Sokovia Accords along with other matters and how they would affect Peters future as Spider-man. Nonetheless, he could tell that Peter was clearly out  
of his element. 

Tony discussed the pros and cons of signing the accords. He tells Peter how if he wanted to work officially with Ironman, he would be forced to sign and comply with them. He wouldn't be able to work on ‘low-scale’ missions such as preventing muggings or petty bank robbers, he would become an asset to the government, and would only be deployed when it was deemed needed. 

His identity would also have to be exposed to the public to ensure his moderation. However, Peter was painfully aware that this would make May, his friends, and any other person he had built a relationship within immediate danger.

Of course, Tony had prepared for all of this. Tony had purposely kept Peter from becoming an official avenger and kept their partnership a secret, for the most part, to shield peter from the control of the government. Peter liked being the friendly neighborhood spiderman, and Tony didn’t sugarcoat anything for Peter. Now that he was 16, he needed to learn the truth.

Unfortunately, there was only so much he could do to protect him, and Tony feared it wouldn't be enough.

“Thank you for everything Mr. Stark, sir. I had no idea.” He placed his head in his hands, clearly overwhelmed.

“It's a lot to think about kid, but I’m here for you, and I will support you through this, no matter what you decide.” Tony let him know and put a firm yet gentle hand on Peters' shoulder.

Peter sat, head in hands stunned at the reality of his situation. Deep in his heart, he was conflicted.

“Mr. Stark, I can’t sign this, I just can’t.” Peter was utterly shocked and overwhelmed by the reality of his situation.

“Woah, hey. No need to Panic.” Tony ran his hand through Peters curls. He had seen May do it before to calm him, and it was working, “It's a big decision, but I trust you.” He looked right into his eyes.

“How about you sleep on it kid, it's getting pretty late, and I think I should send you home now. We don’t want that smoking hot aunt of yours to worry now, do we?” Tony quickly tried to lighten the mood.

Peter chuckled, but it was clear to Tony that he was still lost in thought, “Yeah you're right sir.” He replied timidly.

Tony replied, “See you tomorrow Pete?”

“Can’t do tomorrow sir, I promised I’d help May fix the cabinets in the kitchen. The previous owners glued them to the wall and now there ever so slowly sliding.” He mocked the sliding motion with his hands as he chimed in, much more out of his head, “But I can do Thursday sir.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll send Happy to the school to pick you up as usual.” Tony alerted F.R.I.D.A.Y to add this to his schedule. Tony Stark was a busy man, but he always made time for Peter whenever he could. Why? Because he reminded him of the son that he had always wanted, but had never been destined to have.

“Bye Mr. Stark, and thank you so much for everything!” Peter waved at him as the door to the elevator was closing.

“See you later Underoos.” He chimed in as he jokingly threw a wrench in the elevator before the door was fully closed.

“What the…” Peter easily caught the projectile heading for him, “What was that for?” he questioned.

“Oh, nothing.” Tony replied, “Just wanted to see the ‘Peter Tingle’ inaction”, Tony snorted jokingly.

He could hear Peters loud groan through the elevator door, and he just laughed his ass off.

God did he ever love that kid.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud clacking of heels could be heard as someone approached head secretary Thaddeus Ross’s main office. 

The woman donned a lab coat and carried a crisp while file in her hand. She moved quickly and with purpose, making it obvious that she had important news to deliver. 

She knocked on Head Secretary Ross’s office, and patiently waited until she was buzzed  
through.

“This better be important.” Ross sneered as he removed his attention from his paperwork. 

“It is sir, I believe you will be very pleased with what we have discovered in the lab.”

“And what could that be? Finally figured out how to replicate that Stark super serum?” Ross pondered, waiting patiently for her response.

“Even better sir.” She replied monochromatically.

“Don’t keep me in suspense, what news do you have for me” He stated sternly.

She began to elaborate as she handed the file to him, “We believe that we have identified one of the standalone rogues in the airport conflict. The investigations team found a piece of red fabric on the scene, that was sent for DNA replication testing. Turns out, we have a match, but there's a catch.”

“Now that's what I like to hear!” He boomed with excitement, quickly changing his demeanor into a stern look, “What catch.” He grumbled.

“The tests on the acquired DNA and have determined that we will not be able to re-create any of his powers or abilities.” 

Ross listened patiently, curious to where this finding was headed.

The woman continued to elaborate on their findings. “We have found what we believe to be an identical match.” She kept on talking as Ross looked through the file.

“We are positive it is this male as the DNA analytics came back as a 100% match. However, it appears that it only has a 76.7% match to the human double helix structure.” she struggled with her next choice of words, “Its, not entirely human, and has some genetic abnormalities that match the makeup of a spider.”

Ross hummed, deeply intrigued and in thought. “Who knew Spider-Man was half spider.” he chuckled. “Doesn’t that mean he can’t be considered human?” He questioned.

“That’s correct sir.” She replied quickly and sternly.

“Assemble the team.” Ross directed the woman.

“As you wish sir.” She walked out of his office as Ross slipped the file on his desk.

He grabbed a ballpoint pen, removed the cap, and quickly circled the file name.

The file read; Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my very first solo fic :). Please let me know what you think about it! I have the next 4 chapters planned out, and because its summer, I have plenty of free time and I will try to post them around a weekly basis. (Sometimes sooner, sometimes later, it depends)
> 
> Basically, your'e in for a rough ride. We're about to jump into the deep end.
> 
> Also, send me a comment! It can be anything. Seeing what people think about my work makes my day :)


End file.
